


On Silent Summer Evening

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Cured of her mental conditioning and eager to just take a break, Widowmaker takes a tropical beach vacation to get away from all the fighting and life her life. When her bikini washes away into the ocean, she finds herself the center of a lot of public attention, but attention she doesn't really mind. Anonymous commission.





	On Silent Summer Evening

Lounging on the beach under a tropical sun was exactly what Amelie needed. Her blue skin wouldn't ever tan, but that didn't stop her from relaxing and soaking in the delight of ocean-side warmth. Shaking Talon's mind control and 'going good' again had been a big step for her, but once she was actually through it, Amelie wasn't really interested in jumping right into anything too abrupt or crazy. She needed to slow it all down, needed a change of pace and a chance to get away from the world-spanning conflict and all that came with it. She needed a vacation, and everyone in Overwatch was understanding about that; she had been through a lot, and she deserved some time away from the fighting after being resurrected as a brainwashed assassin.

She wore relaxation well, too. A blue bikini with a lighter blue wrap around her waist, big sunglasses, high-heeled sandals... Relaxation had become the utmost priority for Amelie as she got away from everything and reconnected once more with herself, with the name Amelie instead of Widowmaker. With a new life and a new approach to living, one that was vital now to making this all become the new kind of normal. She got a few weird looks, but a shrug and a remark about having a 'heart condition' was all she needed to exist without much trouble, remaining composed and relaxed.

She mostly just lounged ocean-side and sipped tiki drinks through fancy straws. A very welcome change of pace that she took in stride and tried to make the most of. She went for some swims too, occasionally shedding the wrap around her waist and slipping into the water to swim along the coast for a few casual laps or just to relax in the coolness i promised. Sometimes the heat of the tropical afternoon became a little overbearing, and she sought the relief of the cool pool water to soothe her. Whatever made her day relaxing.

There were eyes on her pretty much constantly. Her sleek, fit body, ample chest, long legs, and her gorgeously toned backside all attracted plenty of attention. On a tropical resort beach full of gorgeous women strutting their stuff, all eyes fell onto the sight of someone who seemed almost disinterested in all of it. The world around her didn't really matter, because it wasn't about that. Peoples' attention was just something to be ignored as she remained happily relaxed, lounging back and taking her time enjoying the vacation.

After another day of lounging by the ocean, swimming, and having a few too many sweet rum-based drinks, Amelie once more headed off to retire early while there was still sunlight in the sky, order up some dinner, and watch some movies in her room. There were years of good movies that had passed Amelie by and she found herself rendered dizzy by all the possibilities she could indulge in, as she headed off to have some relaxing and warming fun in her hotel room. The hotel itself sat just beyond the fringes of the beach, and she didn't have to go far to make it into the lobby, but as she moved, Amelie noticed more eyes on her than normal.

She looked good, but she didn't look this good, surely. She looked around in confusion, wondering what was up here as she continued to walk, wondering how to act or respond to all of this weirdness, and Amelie began to wonder if something was wrong. This wasn't all about her skin, either; the looks weren't weird or gross, they didn't gawk at her like she was a freak. Finally, she looked down, expecting to see some clinging seaweed or something that would explain it.

No. Amelie stood in the hotel lobby completely naked, wearing only her heeled sandals. Her body was one hundred percent exposed and there was absolutely nothing Amelie could do to stop it, as she looked down at herself. Her cheeks burned as the realization hit her, and she shuddered nervously under this pressure. All the eyes upon her immediately made a lot of sense, and Amelie felt suddenly very powerless now, knowing she was in a position to do absolutely nothing to help herself from this situation, stuck standing there and feeling deeply embarrassed about everything she had to endure, standing helpless, hopeless, confused.

But also oddly, bizarrely aroused.

Amelie wasn't ready for that part. She had been looked at this entire trip by people who didn't really shy away from ogling her, and she had dismissed all of it each and every time. But now, out of nowhere, Amelie felt a Pulse of something different rise up through her, and she wasn't really prepared for that idea. The attention suddenly felt like so much more, and she found that for some weird reason, she rather much liked it. It was wrong to, Amelie knew that, but as she bit her lip, she found herself unable to really argue against the things starting to take hold inside of her.

The breaking point came when someone stepped up to Amelie and grabbed her breast. The abruptness of that touch and the suddenness of an unprompted sexual advance made Amelie's thighs press together, as she looked in surprise at the man standing in front of her with a big smile on his face. "You know this ain't a nude beach, right? Are you just looking like this to brag, or are we allowed to touch, too?'

The way he spoke to her did very little to make this any less insane, but Amelie felt a pulse of startling sensation and desire taking hold of her, and she couldn't deny the idea of pleasure that gripped her, the thought of giving in to this, as unexpected and certainly wrong as it was. But she held steady against it, braced for impact and leaning into the unexpected weirdness, not entirely clear on what she was doing or why as she responded. "You can touch all you'd like to," Amelie said. She wasn't sure why she did. The words just sort of happened, spilling from her lips before she really had a grasp on them, and it was a blatant invitation she knew was about to signal her doom.

But even then, Amelie had no way to be prepared for just how abrupt what happened was, as she was pushed up against a pillar behind her, watching a man tug his swim trunks down and guide his cock right into her. It was very abrupt and unexpected, and Amelie trembled in surprise and confusion as she felt it take her, as she felt the cock slide into her pussy. A confused cry of excitement only turned more eyes toward her, and in that moment, Amelie became helpless, a victim of her own unraveling sensations doing her in. The lust hit her hard, hit her very suddenly, and she wasn't prepared to fight against it, biting her lip and trembling as she felt the cock get to work on her hard and fast.

There wasn't much about this that Amelie felt ready for, and she was thrown by the sensations now taking root within her, as this strange man fucked her plain in front of everyone. Her legs writhed, rising slowly up off the ground as the firm press of his body down against hers kept her firm against the pillar, and she was able to feel the deep, primal thrusts from a man who was all very reckless and firm, fucking into her waiting pussy with something reckless, and Amelie was ready for it. So very, very ready for it.

"It feels so good," gasped, head rolling back as a weird and confusing pulse of desire raced through her. She hadn't been fucked in years. So many years. She wasn't even really able to count them all with how hazy those 'lost' years of her life under Talon had become. But she was certain nobody had fucked her in all that time, that she was now for the first time in forever getting fucked, and it was all right in front of a hotel lobby starting to marvel at her indulgence and her surrender. Strangers all staring at her body as she received her steady pounding, and something potent took firm hold of Amelie, made her see this all in a different light, a more wanton and hungry light that felt ready to give in completely, and she just couldn't help herself here.

A big dick thrusting in and out of her waiting, hot pussy just felt so good. SO welcome. Amelie writhed in surrender, clinging tighter and harder to the man fucking her as she gave up to his touch, moaning in approval and reckless submission, as the eyes focused in on her. "I'll let you all have your turns with me," she moaned, biting her lip and writhing on. "Ah, but first, I need this big, hung stud to cum inside of me! It's been years, and my body needs to remember what it feels like to be a woman!" Embracing this weirdness completely, Amelie wrapped her legs around the man's waist, aching for him and bucking against his touch with a wanton desperation potent enough to show off something truly relentless, truly needy.

When the cock erupted inside of her, everything reached a winding point of searing ecstasy powerful enough to make Amelie melt in delight. Her legs trembled as she took the load and came hard, her rolling back and an unraveling sense of complete surrender taking tight hold of her, igniting her with something potent and hungry, something that begged for relief and indulgence now. As her legs clumsily eased down toward the floor, Amelie cooed, feeling the cock withdraw from her needy pussy and cum drip down onto the floor, leaking out of her as she panted slumped against the pillar, looking around her at all of the interest and excitement that followed.

Two men stepped forward, and Amelie found herself lunging forward quicker than they were, sinking down to her knees in front of them, hands already at their pants to tug and pull away. Riding the adrenaline high of this exposure and this hunger, Amelie knew she was getting out of control in the process, but that didn't stop her as she got her hands around the cocks and began to greedily jerk them off, stroking quickly and aggressively on back and forth, licking her lips with excitement and wonderment as she got into this mess. "I suppose it's too late to stop now," she purred, biting her lip and leaning into the chaos, into the hunger, and into the idea of complete surrender.

Spreading her mouth open, Amelie sucked one of the cocks into her mouth and got to work on servicing it, her body tense and aching now as she gave herself up to this weirdness and heat, the full swell of her lusts getting the better of her. Working on back and forth to service and indulge in the thick shaft made for something potent, something hot, and Amelie immediately felt her lusts spiking even harder as her head rocked back and forth in ready delight. The pleasure was immediate and it was powerful, inducing a sense of hunger within her that only got stronger as her hands worked along the bases of both shafts.

The marveling crowd watching her go induced a sense of something confusing and hot within Amelie, something that kept her moving hungrier and more eagerly as she submitted to the hunger and the chaos, pressure swelling up within her as her thighs rubbed together and she worked on steadier, firmer, a swell of confidence within her inducing something potent that she needed more of. So she kept going, working her head on in motions driven by something oddly potent, a spark of hunger getting to her as her head rocked and she let the lust take hold of her. Her thighs rubbed together, cum continuing to leak from her pussy as she took on all of this intense pressure and felt herself sinking steadily down into bliss amid the touch of two men she didn't even know.

Switching back and forth between the cocks brought on a certain sense of readiness for Amelie, who fell into a focused frame of mind that seemed almost too good and too direct to deal with. She worked on quicker back and forth, sucking the cocks down and thoroughly servicing the men, to the delighted eyes of men and women alike all watching the naked woman down on her knees, sucking cock in the hotel lobby. It was so twisted and abrupt, raw and wrong and without sense to it, and for Amelie, it was absolute ecstasy. She worked greedily back and forth in motions driven by hungry indulgence, by a need to satisfy urges she didn't even know she had until she was actually doing this.

Bringing two men at once to climax was such an unexpected feeling for Amelie in the midst of everything she found herself doing here, throwing all caution to the wind and tugging her head back in time to catch a hot load of cum all over her face. Hot, gushing spunk pumped forward, and Amelie took the streaks of white across her pale blue, moaning heat and delight as she embraced her most reckless and wanton of lusts, completely lost to this pleasure and embracing all of it. "There we go. Did you enjoy that?"

Hands greedily seized her hips, and Amelie didn't have the chance to respond before she found herself tugged up to her feet and shoved forward, a mouth burying itself between her legs before she could respond in any way. With a gasp, she looked behind her in time to see a woman diving in to eat her out, and Amelie was horribly unprepared for the surprise and raw excitement that came from this treatment, biting her lip and steadying herself as she took on this attention, moaning in sweet surrender and delight at the feelings that ensued. "If that is how you want to do it then please, keep going," she moaned, biting her lip and placing her hands upon her thighs so she could get her creampied pussy eaten out.

The tongue probing her pussy from behind made for a nice change of pace, as Amelie simply steadied herself to enjoy this pleasure, not having to work for anyone's enjoyment as she took on all of this delighted indulgence and heat. She got to look forward, staring out to all the people watching her get eaten out, watching as she continued this public indulgence with little sense or hesitation. There was so much happening here worth playing into and accepting, and she just rolled with it, admitting a certain sort of insanity upon herself as she worked at this senseless desire and the ensuing chaos, but that was what felt so fucking good, giving Amelie something to savour and indulge in as she sank deeper into this pleasure, into the lustful surrender of something truly fiery.

The pleasure of being eaten out drove Amelie over the edge and into a sudden pulse of ecstasy, leaving her moaning out in bliss and heat as she gave herself fully up to the desire that ensued, bucking and shivering through this lustful surrender as she let herself go completely. Her spine arched back as she let out noises of pure bliss hot enough to draw all attention firmly toward her, and she was completely lost to this pleasure as she gave in to all of it. "Fuck... More. I want more." Looking up around the crowd, Amelie felt like she stood now on the verge of something truly mad, and she welcomed every second of what was to come.

So began the whirlwind of sexual indulgence that had Amelie spreading out across the resort with only one goal in mind: total indulgence and sexual depravity. She wasn't going to stop until she had spread her madness across the place and done everything in her power to embrace the chaos that came with it all.

Bent over the front desk, one of the receptionists thrust deep into her ass while still checking in guests for the night, and Amelie happily indulged in small talk with them while she was taken. "Maybe I can give you some service once we're done here too," she purred, shoving her round ass back against the strong thrusts and embracing her most reckless of desires, raw need spiking up through her and refusing to stop. She was happy to take this all on, to give up to all this sensation and heat as she embraced her most wanton of desires.

"Depends," mused the man checking in. "Does a slut come free with the room, or will I have to pay?"

"I don't charge a dime for my services," Amelie said, licking her lips and drawing out a long purr as she took on the firm pounding without shame. "Just think about it. All you have to do is grab me wherever you see me, bend me over, and get to fucking me. I don't mind dropping everything I'm doing to have some fun."

A fun that was only emphasized by the hard fucking her ass received, cheeks bouncing as she took on this delight and pressure, the raw treatment hitting her perfectly and inducing something potent within her that she craved, bucking on quicker and hotter as the pleasure embraced her and she kept up a firm pace of pushing back to meet the strong thrusts powerfully, refusing to slow down as she indulged hotter, needier, inching on closer and closer to ruin before finally everything reached its beautiful, beautiful boiling point. Cum pumped into her ass and Amelie embraced the orgasmic high she found herself so readily chasing.

Hands tugged at her to pull her over the other end of the counter she was bent over, as the man tugged her up over the counter and laid her onto her back, slamming into her pussy. "Why not just take you now while I check in?" he asked, smirking brightly as he took to pounding into her pussy and pushing into her. Amelie cried out in surprise as she endured all of this treatment, twisting under the sudden, throbbing mess of this intention and pressure, her body lost to the suddenness and abrupt nature of getting fucked, moaning hotter and needier as she gave up to all of this very directly and suddenly. Her breasts heaved as she got fucked, taking on these hard thrusts embracing her pleasure, moaning greedily through this mess and embracing everything these strange men did to her.

"You have the right idea," she moaned, taking the hard pounding into her pussy and allowing herself to get taken hard, raw, and without shame. To be fucked like this felt incredible, and she didn't shy away from any of it, giving up to this pulsating heat and the need of this sweet treatment, an incredible situation getting only hotter and stronger as she leaned into this chaos. Her pussy clenched down hungrily around the big dick and sought the relentless, shameless acceptance of her needs and hungers, craving this chance with everything she had inside of her. She rode the high right to another hard, throbbing orgasm again, howling in delight and lustful bliss that she threw herself deep into.

"Okay sir, we're almost done checking you in." Hands tugged at Amelie once more, pulling her back behind the counter and shoving her down onto her knees. Groaning in surprise, she found herself very casually pulled down onto her knees, a cock sticking its way into her mouth as the man began to fuck her mouth. It was a very startling treatment, but Amelie took it in stride, sucking and slurping on the thick shaft as she worked to the pressure and aggression, careless in how she took it on. Her heads worked in greedily motions back and forth along the cock treating it to the firm oral love she needed, making sure to follow on against something very hot and intense, her body feeling a swell of something powerful and relentless. 

Deepthroating the receptionist's cock while he checked the man in the guest and she found herself just hopelessly mistreated made for something weirdly exciting and enticing. There was a weirdness to the way she served that left her feeling extra slutty, extra hot, and the weird aggression of this treatment made for something truly mad, truly twisted. She just kept sucking and slobbering, choking the big dick down and allowing the careless public use of her body to speak for itself as something twisted and raw and completely unrepentant. It was such a potent rush of confusing heat and primal hunger, power throbbing up through her as she took on this roughness, shuddering and aching against this touch as she made herself submit fully. She kept going, kept sucking and slurping and servicing until finally he came again, this time right down her throat.

Off in the hotel bar, Amelie ended up underneath a table getting spitroasted, her body rocking back and forth as she sucked down the cock in front of her while slamming her lap down onto the dick of a man behind her, refusing to slow down her steady and hungry advance no matter what she had to do. There was so much happening here, but the enthusiastic surrender of her body and mind to this weird slutty thrill was complete. Amelie could have held back and could have hesitated, but she didn't for a moment let those ideas take her now, moving quicker and harder as she owned up to this mess. The absolute delight of giving herself up to this senseless chaos just felt too good to resist.

Although some big cocks pounding into her certainly helped too.

Fucking her holes down onto the dicks front and back while two men talked business over drinks was a bizarre twist on everything that Amelie had been doing in her old life, and she didn't really know exactly how to handle it all, but she was having too much fun to want to stop, pushing on bolder and firmer, embracing her most reckless of hungers and desires with only one goal in mind: to get fucked. Every motions back and forth lay in service of that, rocking on to get her twat and her throat stuffed as hard as she could get, relentless and greedy in the motions and her wanton embrace of utter need, utter heat, pure bliss. She was helpless now, giving up everything to this pleasure and refusing to slow down as she got what she craved. For her hard work she received cum flooding into her pussy down down her throat, making her buck and shudder in pure surrender and senseless bliss, happy to keep going and to learn everything that awaited her.

The bartender was up next, and she gave him a nice, smooth titfuck while he mixed drinks. Knelt behind the bar and almost out of sight, she worked her chest up and down his cock eagerly, the relentless delight of servicing him making for its own special sort of delight. Working with selfless vigor to use her chest for a man's pleasure, Amelie found herself all too readily embracing something so weird and sudden that she didn't really know how to deal with it all. Racing on bolder and firmer, Amelie embraced a reckless sort of pressure, a weirdness driven by surrender and by chaos.

After so long spent withdrawing from sex entirely, to push this boldly into her desires and embrace such slutty, messy vigor was a baffling and hazy decision, spiking up weirdness within Amelie that she didn't really feel ready to deal with at all, but she took it on anyway, rediscovering sex through the most unexpected of ways and accepting that this felt too good to believe, steady and hungry in the way she worked for another's pleasure and held nothing back. To serve someone like this was an oddly satisfying and indulgent feeling, one that gave Amelie all the grounding she needed to push on hard and bold, indulging in this pleasure throbbing hotter and needier with each passing, molten second of pure chaos and heat. She received the load all over her chest, moaning her way through the sweetly vulgar delight of it all and then quickly headed off for more.

Out on beach again, it was Amelie's turn to eat pussy as she lay on her stomach for the woman lounging on the beach, who slipped her bikini bottoms down her sleek legs and offered herself up fully to Amelie. The blue skinned woman dove in and got right to work at hungrily devouring her pussy, showing nothing but raw indulgence as she shoved her tongue into a tight, waiting pussy, going all out and indulging in the thrill of getting something different. Amelie had sucked quite a few cocks in the past little while, but there was now a chance to throw herself into some ripe, hot pussy, and she was happy about carelessly throwing herself into this hunger and delirium .Rocking on back and forth through this pleasure was something exciting and fiery.

The change of pace as in terms of eating out a tight pussy as opposed to sucking a big dick added on something different and indulgent. She worked on faster and more hungrily as she let the pleasure take her on. As she did so, Amelie gathered up an audience for herself again, greedily pressing on and pushing into indulgence and want. Her body rocked on back and forth in greedy heat, throwing all sense and caution to the wind. She felt good, felt hot and hungry and lusted for, as the awe and lust of all the attention she received made her burn needier and hotter. To give up to this pleasure was fiery and exciting enough to keep her moving, to have her eating hungrily on until she brought the woman to a gasping, noisy climax.

Without much time to savour it, hands tugged Amelie up away from the woman she ate out and on to even more indulgence. She found herself riding a man reverse cowgirl style, bouncing recklessly up and down his big dick, her ass shaking her with vigor and delight while she had four men standing in front of her. One held his hands in her hair, stuffing his cock down her throat and forcing her to take him with reckless motions and a very unquestioning aggression. Another fucked her ample tits, holding onto them tightly and wrapping them around his cock to work at her chest shamelessly. Finally, two more men stood around her, receiving handjobs that unlike the titfuck and facefuck, Amelie was in total control of, working for their satisfaction as her body continued to rock up and down the cock impatiently and desperately. Everything came together so well for Amelie as she rode this all out, as she took these dicks and threw herself deep into the pleasure of surrender.

For years of sexual starvation to handling five men at once. The insanity and sluttiness of this desperate indulgence were not lost on Amelie at all as she rode this madness out, throwing herself into the molten heat and excitement of pure delirium and bliss. She got fucked and she got fucked hard, loving every second of this feverish pounding and the thrill of servicing all these dicks. It was a special sort of madness, a winding, writhing mess of desire and heat that she felt the pleasure guide her done deeper into. This was all so very sudden and potent, a feverish swell of hunger that lust that made her succumb to the primal desire and lust. She wanted it so badly, taking this fucking in stride and accepting so much upon herself that she couldn't even really think straight in the midst of all this treatment.

The effect of all that raw, aggressive effort was cum gushing all over her face and tits, down her throat, and deep into her pussy, making Amelie buck and thrash in ecstasy as she embraced all of this desire and this pleasure, hot and shameless now. "Keep fucking me," she moaned. "Everyone., use me however you want!"

A standing fuck in the water was a great thrill, Amelie's limbs wrapped around the man and she clung to him firmly. The waves crashed down against their bodies as they fucked, and Amelie's body heaved in greedy motions that refused to slow down, accepting the feverish swell of delirium and want that took tighter, firmer hold with each passing second. She was so happy to be here, so happy to get fucked and to indulge with this chaos, and nothing could slow her down now as she let it all take hold of her and burn her up.

The man held steady against the crashing water, keeping moving and pounding into her with vigor and pressure potent enough to impose upon Amelie pure delight and heat, a blissful swell of chaos that refused to let up. He made the most of this treatment and indulged in her body as much as he wanted, and she held onto him tight, feeling like she was finally reaching a point of getting way too far out of control, like she her body could only take so much of this treatment. It was an exciting thrill, in all honestly; to be so utterly lost to pleasure and so happy to succumb made for something incredible, something she couldn't get enough of, and as she embraced another orgasm, she felt like her body could only take so much here, too.

Fucked beach-side without a chance to stop this or control herself, Amelie was shoved down onto another cock while a man shoved his dick into her ass from behind. She cried out in writhing bliss as he took to pounding her, holding her arms back as he fucked her taut behind. All Amelie could do was shout and squeal under this pressure, bucking in raw delight and allowing herself to succumb fully to the pleasure, moaning, "Fuck me harder," as she took these thrusts on. There was so much happening here, and reached a point where, overwhelmed as she was, she took it all in stride, accepting the thrill and excitement of getting utterly used and pounded, taken with such vigor and delirious want that she could barely help herself now. She just kept pushing on stubbornly through everything.

And it worked. The thrusts kept coming, holes drilled with vigor and pressure potent enough to overwhelm Amelie harder and hotter, driving her down deeper into the swell of pure bliss and surrender that now ruled her very being. Was it wrong to give up to random, strange cocks this readily and love every second of it? Probably, yeah. But that didn't matter to her now. She gave herself to them, and she let nothing stop her from giving up to all of it, groaning and gasping and taking on this power and vigor until finally she could take no more, until she came howling and bucking in bliss, letting herself succumb fully and lustfully to everything.

The pleasure had become too much for Amelie, in fact. As she came down from her peak again, she was just helpless. She lay on her back on the beach, shivering and aching as her body succumbed to the delirium and delight, cum all over her face and chest, leaking from her holes. As she lay there, men swarmed her eagerly, going for more as they stood around her as a massive group, stroking their cocks and rambling on about how much of a slut she was, how she had made their vacation and they couldn't wait to fuck her again tomorrow. It was as the sun set that Amelie lay there blissed out and encircled by men all seeking to indulge with her body one last time, and how could she possibly say no to them?

Distant and dizzy moans rang hot as Amelie lay on the beach and passed away the scant few moments of remaining daylight by staring up at the horde of cocks all getting jerked off in front of her. She wished she had the energy to keep going, but to get bukkaked was surely the second best thing, and she didn't shy away from it. "Cum all over me. Yes, tomorrow. I promise, I'll fuck you all again tomorrow, I swear. But for now, just end my day with your cum." She surrendered to it with lustful, intense hunger, moaning bright and needy as she allowed the heat to peak up within her, even if she wasn't directly getting any pleasure out of this treatment.

When the men all came, spunk rained down on her, and Amelie howled in delight and begged them to drain their balls all over her. She relished in this bliss, the perfect capstone to a bizarre evening. She took it all happily, biting her lip and lying there worn out, drenched with cum, and reaching some kind of bizarre peak of sexual nirvana potent enough for her to never want to look back from this pure insanity. This was simply what Amelie craved now, and she loved every second of it.

It was as the crowd dispersed and a worn out Amelie lay there trying to gather her breath that something absurd happened. Looking over to the tide licking at her sides, she watched as her lost bikini washed up beside her, the clothes that had somehow gone missing in the water resting now beside her, too late to save her from the fate of discovering how much fun it was to be publicly nude and freely used. Amelie could do nothing but laugh as she lay there, deciding to cast her bikini back out to sea. She wasn't going to need it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
